<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Gift by tact_and_impulse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442832">New Year's Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tact_and_impulse/pseuds/tact_and_impulse'>tact_and_impulse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tact_and_impulse/pseuds/tact_and_impulse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "MegSano, tainted, arrows"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sagara Sanosuke &amp; Takani Megumi, Sagara Sanosuke/Takani Megumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/588679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megumi spotted him from the end of the street. She wasn’t quite sure it was him at first, but the long-legged walk and bandanna were unmistakable. She tucked her arrows under her arm, struggling to keep a neutral expression.</p><p>“Hey, fox.” He lifted a hand and grinned. Or at least, that’s what she assumed he was doing, under that overgrown beard.</p><p>For a moment, she stared at him. Then, she threw back her head and laughed. “I knew it. Facial hair really does look bad on a rooster.”</p><p>He shrugged. “Lost my razor. You just came in from Aizu?”</p><p>“Yes, I did.” She said. He didn’t ask where she was going; they had the same destination. The Kamiya dojo. “Now, what are you doing in that get-up?”</p><p>He wore a straw cape, and a red, toothy mask hung around his neck. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m the oni this year.” He puffed up a little, glad to participate. He would, after being away for five years.</p><p>“An oni who poured soy sauce on himself.” She pointed to his tainted sleeve.</p><p>“Those sardines were delicious.” He defended. “And it’s been a while since I’ve eaten them.” Still, he rolled up the cloth, so the stain wouldn’t show.</p><p>She kept walking in the direction of the dojo, slightly bent against the wind. He caught up to her, matching her pace. They walked in silence for a while, before she gave an arrow to him. At his puzzled expression, she explained. “For luck. You’ll need it where you live, so you won’t lose anything else.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He held it up before his eyes, admiring the handicraft. “In return, I’ll let you throw a few beans at me.”</p><p>She snorted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>